


What he Loves the Most

by zoegayle



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, promise rings and proposales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all b/c of this post that made me to happy<br/>http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/post/110933634801</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Loves the Most

In Lucas' mind he and Henry have been together for a while. But he was still nervous about his plan or idea more like. It was Valentines day and even though Lucas would never admit it out loud, he is all for cliches. He got Henry a promise ring this year- but he just didn't know how to go and with giving it to Henry.

Lucas thought 'hey maybe if I just shove it in his face he'll accept it.' Henry and Lucas were definitely going to be together for a long time and Lucas really wanted Henry for himself. After a while of being a chicken Lucas finally grew so balls and asked Henry himself. He was going to go to Henry and Abe's place and asking Henry in person if he'll take the promise ring. 

Lucas was pacing back and forth in front of the antique store, wondering if he should just walk back home and forget about it but-

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Abe asked while opening the door of the store, "You've been out here for a while, want to came in- I can go get Henry..."

"Yeah, okay, but can I just go up and talk to him" Lucas side stepped around Abe and looked towards the staircase leading to the housing area.

"How long do you want me to stay down here?" Abe winked.

"Not that long. maybe about 10 minutes,, we'll back to my place if all goes well." Lucas laughed.

"Go ahead up there, I'll stay down here until closing time."

"Thanks Abe- your the best."

"Yeah, yeah, go have your fun..."

As Lucas was walking up the staircase he was still nervous about it. It's not like he was proposing-close to it but not quite. Knocking on the door Lucas was wondering if it would be right for him to run off or not- no probably shouldn't do that. 

"Lucas, what's wrong, is everything okay, do I need to go hurt a person, did someone hurt you?" Henry babbled upon opening the door. 

"What no. A guy come visit his boyfriend with out him wanting something or being hurt."

"I know, I guess I'm just surprised." Henry wrapped his arms around Lucas' shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. 

After a while Lucas knew if he didn't say it now- it was never gonna happen. "Wait. wait, Henry." Lucas pulled back,, "Would you wear any jewelry, if I got it for you"

"Henry looked between his pocket watch and Lucas' eyes, "Yeah, Lucas, yeah." He chuckled. 

"Okay, good. So you'll wear a promise ring, yeah?"

"Lucas, that was the worst way to ask a person to ask a person to wear a promise  
ring. But yes, I'll wear your ring." Henry smiled, "Now let's continue with before..."

It wasn't how Lucas planned it but hey, it worked.

\----

Whether he's home or at work. Whether he's washing dishes or cutting open a body, he always wears the ring. That's the point of a promise ring- you just dont take it off. Henry liked that Lucas loved him enough to give a promise ring and after looking at it everyday Henry decided he wanted to propose to Lucas, with an actual ring. He's going to make sure Lucas knows how much love he loves him. 

After getting a very-expensive-but-totally-worth-it engraved ring for Lucas he knew just how he was going to do it- at the Morgue.

Walking in slipping on his lab coat Henry looked towards Lucas, causing both of them to smile. Working all day Henry was tired and he knew Lucas was too but he was going to do it.

"Hey Lucas? You know how last year you gave me this promise ring," Henry lifted up his left hand wiggling his middle finger. " Well I recently realized I never gave you one back, so..." and getting down on one knee Henry did what Lucas loved most, but would never admit it, he asked "would you do me the honor off accepting this ring and be my husband?"

At first Lucas doesn't even think he's breathing but he knows for sure his jaw is touching the ground and there's tears in his eyes, and all he can do is nod like there is no tomorrow. While everyone's cheering and laughing Henry stands up slips the finger on Lucas finger and grabs his face, says "I love you Lucas" and kisses him right there in the middle of the Morgue surrounded by all their friends still laughing and cheering. Henry doesn't miss when Lucas pulls back only for a split second and laughs out "I love you Henry" right before going back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would so have made this better if i had more time, maybe I'll edit it later, and add more


End file.
